


Nothing to Be Thankful For

by Robina



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robina/pseuds/Robina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When most of your family is sick, Thanksgiving doesn't seem so great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to Be Thankful For

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a prompt provided by Teratophelia. "Raph, Mikey, holiday, microwave."

Being sick was no fun, but Mikey thought it just might be worse being one of the two not sick. Had to be the infamous turtle luck in action to have Splinter, Leo _and_ Don come down with colds at the same time, right? He stared up at the ceiling of the lair, wondering idly if he could see the germs floating around that were sure to put him and Raph in bed soon enough. 

Don claimed it wasn't contagious though. A genius should know, right? Not that Don knew that what they'd thought was a cold could mutate him into some monster- Mike pushed the thought away. Totally not helpful at all to think of that. In the past and over with forever. Though he and Raph had fallen into peeking into bedrooms on alternating hours, so he probably wasn't the only one worried about it. 

At least Leo and Splinter were sick enough to sleep through the checks.

April and Casey had been completely understanding about canceling the Thanksgiving dinner they'd planned. Mike was about as bummed about that as he was about his family being sick. He loved holidays, seeing friends and relaxing for awhile with his family. But he had to admit he wasn't feeling very thankful at the moment. 

Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and he looked over in time to see Raph sit down near him, a giant bowl of buttery popcorn between them. He hadn't even heard the pops from the microwave! Without a word, Raph lifted the remote and turned on a movie. Mike was surprised to realize it was one of his zombie flicks. 

He watched quietly as the couple woke up to a small child in their bedroom. Raph reacted with a shudder as the child was revealed to be one of the zombies.

"Now that's just plain wrong. Why would they do that to a kid?" Raph asked, making a face when the child attacked the couple.

Mikey chuckled. "Cause it's horror and humans find kids creepy." He reached over idly and took a handful of popcorn, feeing his body relax into the couch, the tension of caring for his family fading as the two brothers enjoyed making fun of the movie. 

Maybe he had stuff to be thankful for after all.


End file.
